Ran Mao
by Miss.Sutcliff13
Summary: This is meant to be a sort of drama and if you hate the idea don't read it. It's about Ran Mao getting knocked up by either Lau or some other man and she is sent on her own but she gets saved by a kindly boy and his servants.
1. Chapter 1

Ran Mao took a deep breath. She was rarely frightened she also was rarely emotional. She was a very calm person naturally. That's what men seemed to find so alluring about her. She was used to being sought after to no avail unless Lau wished it. Occasionally he would ask her to sleep with a strange man for business purposes. Though most of the time he kept her in his bed. That's why she hoped he wouldn't be angry about what she had to tell him. She was already on the verge of tears and couldn't bear it much longer. She also felt ill, she was now sure that the doctor had been right. In fact she was so sure she'd been avoiding Lau for two weeks. When she stepped into his office he gave his usual smile and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She went hesitantly.

"Where have you been my little kitten?" He stroked her hair as he leaned back slightly reaching for his golden pipe. "Here you are I'll get you a new pipe tomorrow yours looks a bit worn." He giggled a bit. "Have you been smoking without me?" "No" Her one word reply was normal even when her and Lau were alone together. She was just a woman of few words. Well barely a woman she was barely seventeen, but she was one hundred percent devoted to Lau. She'd do whatever he asked and he knew that he also sensed her sadness.  
"My dear what is wrong with you today, you seem so sad. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Do you want a new dress a bigger apartment?" She shook her head no. "I have news, that is not good." She took another deep deep breath. "I took a trip to the Royal London hospital because I was ill, I still feel ill." He patted her back gently. "I'm sure it's just a bug and it will go away it's nothing a little opium can't fix is it?" He kissed the top of her head gently and affectionately. "No it's not a bug Lau, the doctor I said I was probably probably." She suddenly stood up and ran towards the flowerpot in the room and proceeded to throw up violently as Lau watched with little concern. When she was finished he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch he had in his office and told her to go to sleep and she'd feel better when she woke up.

"No I I won't." She said slowly allowing her eyes to shut. When he woke her up he looked very happy. "Feeling better?" He really was hoping she was feeling up to playing some games with him tonight especially his favorite catch the kitty. "La have to tell you this." She still looked nervous and was speaking more than she usually did. "I'm listening Ran Mao." he opened his eyes and looked at her. This made it harder for her to speak. "I I Lau I am pregnant," She wondered if he would be happy or angry. Sadly she got the result she wasn't hoping for." At first he laughed. "Always the joker Ran Mao." He didn't want to believe especially with their being a possibility of it belonging to one of the strange men he'd handed her over to as a bribe. "I am not joking."

She looked up at him with her large lovely brown eyes hoping that he would still want her but his face changed when she said it the second time. "Cut it out Ran Mao now. If you are we'll go and get it taken care of immediately." She whimpered before shaking her head no. "I I don't want to get rid of it, it might make us grow closer." She secretly hoped it would but Lau slapped her for even suggesting it. "I'm I'm sorry please Lau just think about it?" She was already in love with her baby. She'd never really felt this type of love before but she liked it. She was still afraid of the baby and she was afraid of Lau's anger. She had hoped this wouldn't happen. She'd always secretly dreamed about it. "Please Lau please don't be angry." She grabbed onto his clothing and pouted in the way he loved but no he didn't smile or acknowledge her. He just pulled her hands off him before going to his desk. He pulled out a wad of cash and threw it at her. "Get out and don't come back." He didn't look at her as he did it. "You can go get your things but be gone before I get home." There was another flash of anger in his eyes as she picked up the money and ran out crying.

When she got home she finally started to cry. She was terrified maybe she should get rid of the baby so Lau would love her again? She sat there and just cried for a long time she didn't even realize how much time had passed when she heard the key in the door. She went and hid in the closet hoping that maybe he wouldn't stay long. She thought it'd only been ten minutes not three hours. She peeked through the lock on the closet as he came in and changed his shirt before going back out. She sighed from relief and went and threw her few belongings into a very small back. About the size of a backpack. She also grabbed her weapon and tied them onto her back as well before jumping out the second story window and landing on her feet like an acrobat.

She then looked at the wad of money seeing how little it actually was. It would pay for maybe three meals or a single night at an inn. She knew she was in trouble now maybe if she only ate once a day she could spread it out longer, but there was a small problem she was either ill all the time or hungry and right now she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. "We can't eat now I'm sorry, we don't have enough money." She spoke as if her baby could hear her. She didn't know if it could but it still made her feel a bit better.

She began to walk slowly down the London streets alone and confused. She didn't realize how big the city was without a carriage. It was all so confusing all the twists and turns and alleyways. She wondered for a few hours before she couldn't bare the hunger anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranmao had been walking for almost twelve hours with nothing to eat or drink and no place to sleep. She finally caved into her hunger and went and bought a dumpling at a nearby food cart. She sat down on the sidewalk and ate it greedy and messily. She couldn't ever remember being so hungry. She wondered if it was do to the walking or the baby maybe both. She was also very thirsty and tired she got some water from a nearby spout. Then she walked again trying to find a decent place to sleep. She found a small alley with a pile of stray that she could sleep on. It didn't seem to comfortable but it was more comfortable than the concrete. She fell asleep almost immediately being too tired to do much else. She had really hoped that Lau would get over his anger and come looking for her especially since now it was very late.

She woke up in the morning to pouring rain and a missing backpack. She ran around confused and looked for it everywhere. Shen then came to the realization it had probably been taken. She tried to stand up slowly feeling dizzy. "I have to get up I have to get up." She somehow managed to struggle to the sidewalk looking at the busy street. Everything seemed to be shaking and spinning as she walked and tried not to vomit especially now that she had no clothing and no money. About ten minutes later she collapsed right there in the street. She felt feverish and like she was going to die she seemed oddly accepting about it.

She felt as if she'd been laying there forever. She couldn't seem to move because the world spun around to much. She'd also vomited what little was in her stomach and was covered in it. Eventually she closed her eyes. "I'm going to die."

Meanwhile a tall man in a tailcoat was driving a black carriage so he could go to the market and buy a new tea set after another one of Mei Rin's mishaps. He was also suppose to retrieve food from the market. As he drove he thought he noticed something odd. It looked like a body but not just any body he recognized her clothing. He pulled over and hopped down. "My my I seem to have found Lau's lost little kitten and she's quite a mess isn't she?" He didn't notice the fever until he lifted her up, being a demon and having an extra sense he could sense something else off about her body. She opened her eyes a little bit at being lifted. "Lau I I feel sick put me down." He sighed. "Please relax if you must throw up it's fine I can get my suit cleaned." He opened the carriage door and gently set her in the back. He felt the need to rush her back to the manor over going shopping right then. She needed actually rest in a bed and he needed to contact Lau on the phone. She looked so helpless, almost like like an actually kitten and her hair in the buns resembling cat ears.

He'd never pitied a human being before until he saw the child sick and dying in the street and pregnant nonetheless. He wondered how Lau could have let this happen he was usually so protective of her and she was always in his lap. Perhaps she was running an errand and Lau wasn't aware of how ill she was.

He was sure the young master would not be happy with the unexpected house guest but he knew deep down Ciel had a kind enough heart to not send her out into the street like a stray animal. When he pulled the carriage up the walk and opened the door Ran Mao looked even worse. "Poor pitiful creature." He kept the door open and ran to find Finny, Bardroy, and Mei Rin. He wanted to enlist their help. Sure he was a very able man but even he could not carry a girl and call the doctor, set up a room and get her cleaned up. (That would be Mei Rin's job since she was the only woman on staff.)

When he reached the servants quarters and saw that the two younger men were playing cards he did look a bit aggravated but he surprisingly didn't yell. "Boys I have jobs for you. Where's Mei Rin I need her more then the two of you she has the most important job." "Oh she's in her room changing uniforms she spilled on hers." "Well tell her to come out immediately I have a task for all of you. Finnian you need to alert the master that we have a guest. Though mention he does not have to greet her. Just beg for her to be able to stay until I can talk to young master. Bardroy I need you to find Lau. You have my permission to take a carriage as long you bring back either the man or some sort of message. Do not come home until you find him."

Ran Mao moaned inside the carriage having a frightening fever dream. Her dreams were full of vivid colors and of Lau yelling at her and torturing her and she could hear shrill crying as she started shaking. Then everything was black and spinning then instead of crying she heard screams loud frightened screams. She was to feverish to realize that screams were coming from her.

Mei Rin emerged from her room and became slightly flustered when she saw Sebastian. "Mei Rin I need you to go upstairs and prepare the second floor bedroom on the left side, the one with the attached bathroom. Hurry it's urgent I also need you to bring one of your nightgowns to the room and you'll have to help our guest clean up she is quite the mess." Mei Rin assumed that it was Lady Elizabeth who often came over uninvited. She ran to her room and brought up the nightgown and got things set up. She even got some hot water in the bath if she was to sick she could dip a washcloth in the water and clean her up that way.

Bardroy drove through the streets as fast as was allowed as he headed towards Lau's place of business. He knew the area well as he had been out here several times on errands for the young master. He practically jumped off the carriage when he reached his destination. He opened the door panting after running down the stairs. "Would you like some good sir?" Two young pretty girls came over and offered him a pipe. He blushed madly at the two girls pressed against him but he had to regain his composure. "Actually I was looking for Lau the man who runs this establishment." He giggled nervously. He almost wish he could stay just so he could spend time with all these beauties but he knew what he really was there for.

"Of course right this way sir." The taller girl in the pink outfit that resembled what Ran Mao would wear led him sweetly to the largest couch in the room on it laid Lau alone. He looked quite different without Ran Mao on his lap. He looked colder almost almost as if having Ran Mao around to treat like a princess softened him somehow.

"Lau, umm Sebastian sent me to see ya." He grinned nervously trying to resist the urge to light a cigarette in a place like this. "Oh what about has the young Lord requested my company for a party or some such?" He didn't even look at Bardroy as he smoked his pipe. "Well no actually, we uh found a that girl that hangs around with ya, Sebastian found her passed out in the street I guess and it sounds pretty bad from the gist of it." He hadn't seen the body he'd just been told to find Lau. "Oh so you took her to the manor? Well have fun with that she's no longer my concern. There's been an incident and I no longer wish to entertain her notions. Give my regards to Lord Earl but if you don't plan on staying and paying for a pipe please leave." He didn't say it rudely exactly but Bardroy was completely shocked. "Seriously ya ya don't care if she passes away?" "No now once again please leave."

"Young Master You Master where are you?" Finny ran through the mansion trying his best not to leave a mess behind him. He ran around the entire house before he realized that Ciel was most likely in his office. He ran in there without knocking which bothered Ciel greatly but Finny felt that this was a true emergency. "Young Master Young Master," Finny was panting and looked ready to collapse. "What is it Finny?" He sat their reviewing paperwork on the new factory costs that was suppose to help produced pre packaged Curry Buns. "Young Master Mr. Sebastian sent me to tell you we we have a guest but you don't need to talk to her. He said he'd come explain everything as soon as he could." He was still panting and Ciel just waved him off. "Yes yes whatever you say." He wasn't even really listening to a word Finny had said.

Sebastian gently lifted the small framed Asian girl out of the back seat of the carriage. Her soul smelled sweet, almost as sweet as Ciels. "It's alright we'll get you a doctor and some clean clothes." He spoke to her the way he would a child since she was still screaming in terror from her fever dreams. He also felt that in some ways that she was a child she was only a few years older than Ciel. He carried her in through the servants entrance and up the back staircase to where Mei Rin was waiting for the poor creature.


	3. Chapter 3

Ran Mao woke up two days later in a strange room in strange clothes. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice. She saw the needles in her arm and panicked. She was looking around the room for Lau. Where was he if he was ill she thought he'd be by her bedside. She was relieved when a somewhat familiar face walked in. Perhaps Mei Rin would know where Lau was. She'd always liked the clumsy maid. She was very kind which made up for the messes she made in Ran Mao's eyes.  
It took her a moment before she was able to speak. "Where is Lau?" For once she didn't sound monotone she sounded a little frightened. "Where am I?" Her facial expression even looked slightly frightened. Mei Rin sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't know the full situation but she felt that she should maybe put her mind at ease. ""You're at young master Ciels house, said he found ye on the roadside, you've been asleep for two days." Ran Mao's large eyes opened even wider in confusion. "May I speak with him?" Mei Rin nodded and ran to go fetch the butler.

Ran Mao took the few minutes she had to take a good look around the extravagant room and try and remember what happened to have brought her here. There must of been something and it was tugging at the back of her mind. She remembered it having something to do with Lau, but why would anyone take her in to such a nice place if Lau had tried to get rid of her and how long was she welcome here for anyway. She was sure she wouldn't be allowed to stay for very long.

It took about twenty minutes for Sebastian to come in and see her. He came in with a cart insisting she drink some water and eat a few bites of oatmeal before he'd speak to her about anything. "Now please just do this one thing then ask as many questions as you want. Young Master may come to see you later as well. We were all quite worried you'd never wake up." She ate very slowly still feeling quite ill and like throwing up but she held back. She was struggling to remember what had happened but things were slowly becoming easier to think about once she'd eaten a small amount of food.

"Did did Lau throw me out?" She didn't know if he had an answer, but he'd heard from Bardroy that she indeed had been. "Yes I'm afraid so, I found you nearly dead on a road in London. I figured you were an important friend of one of Young Master's associates so I brought you back to the manner with me. I didn't know he'd kicked you on the street I thought that perhaps you'd run away." He took one of his gloves off and felt her forehead. "You're still slightly feverish, you'll need to drink lots of water. Would you like Mei Rin to bring you some fresh clothing?"  
"I'd I'd really like a bath if that's alright?" She felt dirty and she could tell her hair smelled like vomit and dirt. "I'll have Meir Rin come help you immediately." She nodded and slowly tried to stand up almost falling over. She was lucky Sebastian had incredible reflexes and caught her. "Be careful now, you are still ill." He didn't mention that he knew she was pregnant because he didn't want to offend her. She would offer the information up herself as soon as she was ready.

Soon the water in the expensive bathroom was running and Ran Mao was sitting in the bubbles contently. She'd only had a bubble bath twice before this. She usually had to take very quick cold baths in a bucket. It was the way things were living with Lau. He liked to live simply despite the fact he had lots of money. He said it reminded him of home. It wasn't a terrible existence but it still meant she was treated as a second class citizen who was counted more as property then a person. Warm baths were nice. She thought this and Mei Rin came in with a few soaps and asked if she'd like help washing her hair. "Thank you." She'd gotten it down by herself and it went well down past her waist and could be difficult to was. In fact her hair almost made her look like an Asian Rapunzel since it almost reached her feet when it wasn't pinned up in it's usually cat eared style.

Mei Rin took off her glasses and sat next to Ran Mao and started to comb out her hair before putting soap in it. It was so soft. It took nearly an hour just to comb it all. "Are you sure I'm not hurting ye?" Ran Mao constantly shook her head no. She liked Mei Rin she didn't pry or demand answers. She was also very gentle. The silence between them wasn't awkward. It was almost relaxing. Once her hair was clean Mei Rin gave her a more formal dress to wear. " requested you wear this to see the young master, I'm sorry I know you don't feel well." "How do I put it on?" She'd never wore English clothing and there were so many various pieces. Mei Rin had lived here long enough hopefully she could help. She got Mei Rin dressed and led her to the young masters office.

She struggled to walk in the floor length green dress it was something that felt strange to her. Mei Rin said it flattered her nicely as she knocked on the door to the office. "Come in RanMao." He sounded stern as always. This made her even more nervous. "I wish to speak to you about your current living arrangements , I've given you a place to stay and a few new dresses so you aren't running around in Mei Rin's night clothes. Now Sebastian has promised me that you will not get in my way or the way of any of my staff, if you can do this I will allow you to stay if you cannot you may leave now or give me a good reason on why you deserve to live as a legitimate guest instead of a nuisance in my household, the one thing I will allow is that if you are ill we will have a doctor come here or one of my staff with escort you to The Royal London Hospital." He didn't look up from the papers he was reading. RanMao bit her lip nervously. She should say something to someone.

"Mr. Ciel, may I speak?" The fear on her face was evident. She didn't want to be thrown out of here to but if he was going to throw her out for this she should say it now. "Lau kicked me out because I'm going to have a baby." She looked ashamed about it as if babies were horrid creatures. Ciel's eyes widened a bit before he rang a bell to call in Sebastian. "Will you take Ran Mao to the hospital to assure that she's correct about what she just told me, and take her now please while she looks presentable." He looked a bit annoyed but it was probably the best thing for her. "Of course young master, I'd be more than happy to accompany her."  
((I apoligize for the short chapter but I was really tired when I wrote it ))


	4. Chapter 4

As she sat there waiting Ran Mao began to think about her very complicated past. She remembered her father but barely. Her mother had died when she was born. She never even got to hold her daughter. Her father was a good man who took good care of her up until she was four years old and he died saving her. Her beautiful red and gold ball that she'd gotten for her birthday had rolled into the road and she chased after it eagerly not looking both ways when her father saw and ran after her when the cart came out of nowhere and he pushed his little girl out of the way. She still had nightmares about it sometimes. She remembered the blood and the screams most of them hers. Her father died almost instantly and she started running almost as soon as saw him die before a merchant friend of her fathers caught her. "Come on little Mao Mao." That's what her father had called her and she bit him when he called her that. "You aren't daddy I want daddy." She yelled and cried as he carried her to a station that would take her to the orphanage.

The orphanage was a large concrete building that smelled of sickness. There were also children everywhere. Children of all different ages but she was the smallest it looked like. She still clutched her ball possessively. "I want to go home, I want my daddy." They ignored her as an older boy plucked the ball out of her hand and laughed at her and an older lady took her by the hand and led her to a room and told her to change into a plain grey shirt and pants. "All the children here dress the same. You may your dress on adoption days and only on adoption days." They kept nicer clothes in storage to make them look more presentable. "A mean boy took my ball." She still had tear filled eyes. The women ignored her and told her to go introduce herself to the other children. She'd be there for a long time.  
She made one friend in the orphanage that was two years older than her. Lau the boy who'd taken her ball. He was very smart and clever and had a lot of ideas. When he was fourteen and made an announcement that shocked her. "I'm running away Ran Mao. I'm going to go out into the world and strike it rich, but don't worry I'm gonna come back for you. Promise you'll wait for me." She nodded sadly. She didn't want him to leave her behind. "Why can't I come with you?" The orphanage had caused her to become cold and she only spoke to Lau now and a lot of the time he would flirt with all the other girls making her feel inferior but she would still rather go with him then stay here. It was an awful place this orphanage. Few kids ever got adopted and the ones that did were always the boys. The only reason Lau never got adopted was because he was a trouble maker. A very big one and Ran Mao was usually helping him so they both were often punished but she didn't care. She was completely devoted to Lau almost like a slave. "Here take this as a promise that I'll come back this was my mothers." He hadn't her a large pink flower barrette. "Don't let them find it or they'll take it like they took your ball." It turned out he hadn't taken it to be mean he'd taken it to hide it so they wouldn't take it. They took nearly everything because they didn't want the other kids to get jealous. She carefully put it in the poked of the grey robe before going to her room like a good girl while Lau planned his escape.

It was nearly two years before Lau came back for her. She'd nearly given up hope and when he did come he looked like a completely different person. He looked like almost a rich noble. He was wearing the nicest clothes she'd ever seen. "Are you coming kitty cat?" She knew he must be referring to the way she'd started doing her hair because it had gotten so long. She had two buns that looked like cat ears and two long braids. When she saw him she also but the flower in to show that she kept it. She grabbed his hand as they ran off into the night. SHe thought they'd always be together but she'd obviously been wrong. Becoming the head of the Green Dragon gang and the head of the Kong Rong trading company had changed him. He wasn't as kind to her as he'd once been and he'd used her as bait to lure in business partners and now she was alone. Well perhaps he'd come back to her someday.


	5. Chapter 5

" , Master Ciel wishes to have a word with you." Mei Rin burst into the room nervously. She knew that what was about to be discussed with Ran Mao would be interesting news and could be good or bad depending upon how she received it. She nodded and got up slowly. She was about five months pregnant and her small frame was not use to the extra weight now that she was beginning to show. She had a hard time moving around already and she knew it would only get worse. Her legs shook slightly when she moved and Mei Rin ran over to steady her. She was amazed she actually caught her.

"We'll get to Masters office together." She helped Ran Mao get steady and helped her until Sebastian came and carried her instead. "Thank you." Next thing she knew she was sitting across from Ciel who was riffling through paper work currently ignoring her. She coughed to let him know she was in the room. It was very quiet and sounded more like a sneeze then a cough. He looked up. "Oh good you're here I've been meaning to talk to you about a very important matter. We are hosting a party here on Saturday and Lau will be there, I will also need all the state rooms including yours, You are welcome to attend the party as a guest if you wish but you will have to treat Lau with all the respect you did before he abandoned you. Also you will be spending the night in Mei Rins room. All your clothing can stay in the room, but any valuables should be moved to Mei Rins room for the next few days." Tears welled up in her eyes as she wondered what sort of date Lau would be bringing. Ciel motioned for her to leave as she began to cry. She wanted to see Lau but not like this. She wasn't pretty anymore. None of her clothes fit anymore and she's been wearing old clothes from when Ciels mother was alive and Mei Rin's maid outfits.

She stood up and tried to run out of the room tripping she wasn't nearly as quick and nimble as she use to be either. "Sebastian! I order you to peel her up off the floor and to put her in Mei Rin's room until further notice." He glared a bit upset that this was ruining his day. When he'd agreed to take her in he thought she'd stay out of his way all time but whenever he saw her at the dinner table where she was forced to eat she was always crying and asking for either Mei Rin or Sebastian. She was also costing him an enormous amount of money. He felt as if she were a nuisance in his household. Though at the same time he knew how bad it would be for his reputation if he threw her on the street. Especially with how many people who were always in and out that knew she was there. Like his fiancee Elizabeth Midford, and that bratty annoying no good Prince Soma. They could both tear him apart for that. Elizabeth would probably be upset for him making a pregnant woman sleep in a basement but that he didn't care about.

"I promise he's not as bad as he's acting." He had picked her up and was carrying her even though she wanted to walk. He had been ordered to place her in Mei Rin's room. He didn't sleep so he probably would have placed her in his own room if young master hadn't ordered for her to go into Mei Rins. She whimpered when she was set down on the maids bed. She liked Sebastian he reminded her of her dead father. He wasn't her father and never would be but his hair was the same color and he was the same height, but his voice and eyes were different. "Now go to sleep Ran Mao, later when the days work is done Mei Rin will take you to get a dress for the party…" He wanted to help Lau see how beautiful she still was partially because Ciel wanted her out of the house but more because he hated seeing her miserable. He was hoping that if he saw her again and she looked pretty that he may want to take her back. He handed her the majority of his paycheck for the week.

She looked shocked at the large amount of cash that had just been placed into her hands. "Thank you." She whispered it still not speaking much. He smiled a real smile instead of a sinister frightening one. "And don't try to back out you will be attending the party. In fact you'll be considered a very very special guest." He pulled back the covers and forced her to lay down.

Mei Rin came down and woke her for dinner with a smile. Once she did the dishes she was done for the day. They'd have just enough time to get to the store and buy her a dress. She was nervous about getting a dress because she was showing a little. She was a single woman expecting a baby. She was afraid her going would ruin Ciels reputation. Mei Rin took off her glasses and gave her a comforting smile and a side hug. They'd become fairly good friends in the five months she'd lived there. They had a lot in common. They were both former assassins and they were both orphans. They'd also not had ever had a female friend. It was nice for both of them to have another female in the house. Mei Rin had never been pregnant but she was able to sympathize with her friend in many ways. "Shall we go dear?" She once again helped to steady Ran Mao as they walked to the carriage which they'd go to the most expensive tailor in the city Nina Hopkins, the one person who could have a dress ready by Saturday. She had a house just past WhiteChapel.

They walked in to Nina's energy as she pulled Ran Mao up onto a stool to take her measurements while Mei Rin sat down across from her and watched. They looked at all the fabrics and ended up letting Nina do as she pleased and she put Ran Mao in a beautiful gold go that was fitted. It should off her bump as if she were proud of it versus ashamed. IT also covered her neck but had a diamond shaped hole right above her chest revealing a small amount of cleavage and her arms were 100% exposed. She tacked the dress and told her to come back the day before the party to get the dress.

((Sorry for the wait on this chapter and I'm sorry it's short))


End file.
